Catch a Plot Bunny
by Anna Tramell
Summary: For all the slash HP writers, Anna has compiled a lovely set of things to break writer's block or just get a story going when you feel the need...


_This system was randomly created for HP slashy writers by Anna Tramell (points to name) It should be used in those annoying moments where you WANT to write, and then you CAN'T! Any idea here is useable. Anna just clumped a bunch of stuff together, anyways... (Is Anna allowed to do this?) Ahhh... let's see... Anna hopes this helps..._

Now what to do, hm? Well, every fanfiction needs a plotline and Anna assumes a pairing is in need and especially if reader is a slash writer... which is where this is sortof aimed toward... slash should be spread around like some lovely addiction...

But read through and Anna hopes this could be of an use...

**----Pairing----**

Here are your choices. Pick your pairing... And yes, of course, you can do a threesome... xD or just two...) I added in the 10 sexiest men...

1.) Lord Voldemort

2.) Harry Potter

3.) Tom Riddle

4.) Draco Malfoy

5.) Severus Snape

6.) Sirius Black

7.) Remus Lupin

8.) Ron Weasley

9.) Lucius Malfoy

10.)Salazer Slytherin

Can't decide? Pick 2 (or 3) random numbers and see what you land with. Then take them and use them as your main boytoys... I MEAN... um...

**--------------------------------**

**---Types of Pairings---**

Yes, of course, there are different sorts of pairings... and Anna put some down randomly... But these are OPTIONAL and reader can always just make it any old type of pairing... but these _might_ help which is how they ended up here...

1.father/son

2. teacher/student

3. master/servant,

4.batman/robin!! (or rather superhero/sidekick...)

5. rapist/victim

6.TWINCEST...!

I think I should stop...

**--------------------------------------------------**

**---Plot---**

1. crossover (anime, fairy tales... )

2. a quest (For... THE HOLY GRAIL! Or... whatever...)

3. SMUT! (yes yes yes!! SMUT!! PICK MMEEE!)

4. time travel ( whhheeeee)

5. potion accidents (...AHAHAH...)

6. misunderstandings (...heh...)

7. holiday specials (sure you can do Christmas in June! Anna says so!)

8. crack... (oh the possibilites)

9. one of this fics where you kill someone randomly to see what happens... (FUN!)

10. fluffinesss! (fluffy fluffy fluffy!!!)

Once again, just pick a number from 1-10 (cough3cough) or even pick two numbers and form them TOGETHER

**------------------------------------**

**---Random Words---**

1. needle

2. sword

3. peanut butter

4. book

5. heart

6. cup

7. dinner

8. piano

9. internet

10. hat

11. powers

12. ninja

13. North Pole

14. panda

15. neko/cat

16. grapes

17. rainforest

18. chocolate

19. butterfly

20. science

21. jewelry

22. robot

23. chess

24. war

25. handcuffs

26. cloud

27. box

28. drug

29. death

30. fire

31. wind

32. water

33. apartment

34. cars

35. pirates

36. football

37. talent

38. dream

39. Japan

40. dog

41. creature

42. yellow

43. love

44. SMUT!

45. dance

46. chains

47. school

48. baby

49. candles

50. coffee

There you go. 50 random words. Again, if nothing particular caught your interest, start picking numbers from 1-50 (cough44cough) I might extend it if someone requests or submits words.

**------------------------------------------------**

**---goddammit! you haven't given me anything yet!!---**

Then... ... other suggestions... (my brain is really starting to break open)

(1) _Changing race... _ whether it's making Lucius into a kitten or Voldemort into an elf... yeah, there's nothing wrong with changing race. W00T FOR FANFICTION! Vampires, ogres, elves, dwarfs, neko/cat, angels, demons, faeries...

(2)_ Mess with ages... _You can change ages around, too... Aww Tom can be a cute, deadly 8 year old. And Ron a teacher, with a flowing red ponytail...

(3) _Change characters relations_... this can get confusing at times I believe, but if handled well, it should be interesting... So, if you want, Ron and Draco can be brothers and Severus and Sirius will be MMARRRRIIIEEEDDD... yyeaahhh...

(4)_MUSIC!..._ Get out a cd, your radio, or your illegal set of online downloads, listen to the music, or pick one randomly, then start a songfic, or even find inspiration in one...

(5)_SMUT!..._ If you absolutely can not think of anything, WRTIE SMUTTY SMUT!!! It makes Anna happy to see such perverted things detailed loverly in writing...

-------------

-...-

--...--

---...---

--...--

-...-

--------------

No, I have no idea what I just made right there... Anywho, so, you better be chock full of plot bunny bites or Anna will have wasted an hour... or two...

If anyone actually pays attention and reviews with their sudden inspiration attack... Anna would also like the name of the story they will be writing and if she gets enough, she can put up a new chapter with those lovely stories... title and author... so such...

It would also be kind if lovely inspiration highers would give credit to Anna onto their new popular fanfiction (that is if this managed to help), but Anna doesn't require it...

Love for everyone...! _(walks off with a paperclip)_


End file.
